Fredrik Malmhake
Fredrik Malmhake (a.k.a. FredMalm, born 21 years ago on October 17th)''' '''is the genius behind the YoGPoD Animations and the cartoon face of Sips. He also colaborated with Ciaran Askew on Minecraft Christmas. On his personal youtube channel he replies to correspondence from fans in the hilarious QnA with Fred series. In the future, due to popular demand, he will start a Let's Build-series (featuring an amazing texture pack he is in fact working on, proof ), Philosophy Time with Fred and Cooking with Fred. He is currently dating an ordinary Swedish girl and has been in a stable, monogamous relationship for quite some time, despite rumors of strange, experimental orgies with his fellow Yogscast animator Mr. Askew and some Thai lady boys. Fred has become an important figure to the broken and lonely Yognau(gh)ts, who now prefer to be called Malmites. These people were first attracted to him because he actually answered their questions. As time went by they got to know the mysterious Swede and their attachment to him grew stronger. His dark, self-loathing humor and problems with anxiety made him seem like an equal, someone who understood them, whilst his intelligence, artistic talent and ability to answer any and all questions brilliantly assured them that he was in fact not their equal, but someone to be worshipped and revered. Not to mention his eccentricity (including, but not limited to, a great love of tea, moustaches, pipes, philosophy, languages and dialects, Ciaran and wearing a Christmas house as a hat), charisma and sex-appeal (mostly his voice and hair, but also his Austrian Loden coat and lectures). It did not take long for the Malmites to realize that this is one they could follow, this is one they could call King. And so the pagan cult of Malmism was founded. There is an early version of Fred's texture pack available for download . Civil individuals who can refrain from breaking the red wool which covers up unfinished secrets, can also download an early version of Helstad, however, Fred recommends you use this texture pack since it's the one he used when he built it. Trivia *Much like Simon all he wants for Christmas is a special teapot. However, Fredrik being Fredrik the one he wants is the world's first novelty teapot (the cabbage one, the pineapple is too pretentious) and therefore difficult to come by. Some Malmites speculate that Ciaran is making him one, but he won't get it until next year. *His favourite circle of latitude is the Arctic circle. *If he could be a sandwich, he'd be a Swedish sandwich cake. *He prefers Lewis over Simon because "Lewis sort of pays me". *The cure for cancer can be found in his hair, but the Malmites will kill anyone who touches his golden mane. *He will sleep with anyone if he is provided with "a nice and long sausage and a moist and fruity pie". *His teeth are perfect, he's never once had a hole. *His videos end too suddenly. *He is a deeply complicated and tortured character, which explains his painful to watch self-loathing. Imagine Heathcliff from Wuthering Heights, only much more ruggedly handsome and smoking a pipe. *He was the first Yogscast affiliated person to show his face on Tumblr. *If he was a Doctor Who enemy, he'd be a Dalek with fabulous hair. *He is around 1,88 meters tall. *He owns a fluffy white rabbit named Garbo, after a Swedish actress. This rabbit made a lot of noise during the recording of one of the QnAs, causing Fred to swear in Swedish and end the video. A group of Malmites have taken to worshipping Garbo and her ability to make Fred speak in his mother tongue. *His father no longer has a moustache (or hair), but it's unclear why. Apparently it just fell off one day. *When he's not drinking alcohol, he's drinking tea. Mostly vanilla or söder tea. Never green tea. *Gathering dust in the corner of his room is an untuned guitar he doesn't know how to play. *He thinks Cat Stevens would be a ludacris name for a cat. Quotes *"If I was a unicorn I would start stabbing other unicorns to death. Unicorns are not supposed to exist." *"I'm a Yogette. Any time I watch the Yogscast or listen to the YoGPoD I am dressed as my female persona Frida." *"That's not why it's called hamburger, it comes from Hamburg in Yermany." *"I am in my early 20’s, so my moustache is youthful and spry. But given enough time, it will grow sturdier than steel. All I need is patience." *When asked if he's a party animal: "Depends on what sort of 'party' animal you are referring to. I know that I am not a party leopard or a party shark. I think I'm a party sloth. I very slowly bring life to the party." *"Prostitution is always fun." *"a boyfriend I'm sturdy, loyal and trustworthy. I'm like a dog, though, unlike a dog it is considered morally agreeable to have sex with me. Trust me, I've taken courses on ethics and that was the conclusion we reached in class." *"Var lugn, kvinna! Tygla din lust. Vänta till den dagen vi kan träffas. Då är jag din stridande man och du min lösaktiga nymf." *"Äpplebit." *"What would McGyver do? Probably alcohol induced suicide." *In response to someone telling him he looks like sex: "Sweaty, awkward, and slightly painful? Yes, you're probably right. *"Norwegian is misspelled Swedish." Gallery FredMalm3.png|Image by FredMalm of TotalBiscuit fighting a horse-sized duck. tumblr_m28itmY56v1rshrwro1_500.png|A day in the life of Fred. tumblr_m2d3p36rSd1rshrwro1_500.png|Ladies, please, contain your orgasms. (You too, Ciaran.) tumblr_m2aa1nQMni1rshrwro1_500.png|Fredrik's Minecraft skin. tumblr_m1viud22yJ1rshrwro1_500.png|Love, as seen by Fredrik Malmhake. tumblr_m37o2pRHOG1rshrwro1_500.png|Fred being funny. tumblr_m3cnt5xEfD1rshrwro1_500.png|The birth of Frida. tumblr_m3cmi1EVnO1rshrwro1_500.png|Fred's scarily accurate drawing of a Malmite. tumblr_m3f02rOX4n1rshrwro1_500.png|Classy cheesecake. tumblr_m3o1310OCs1rshrwro1_500.jpg|Do you remember when this was a thing? tumblr_m47rnoHwgV1rshrwro1_r1_500.png|Fred grew a beard. tumblr_m4nkk0C9kE1rshrwro1_500.png|Frida being Swedish and watching ESC. vutXc.png|This needs to be a thing again! tumblr_m545wmVvu71rshrwro1_500.png|The birth of Zombie-Fred. tumblr_m59n5gZ1E51rshrwro1_250.png| Category:People Category:YogPod Category:Yogscast